A-Z German Brothers
by GermanBros24
Summary: Collection of stories for the German brothers, consisting of humor, angst, family and brother love! No Germancest just fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**so here is a German brother A-Z!**

**I promise to complete it, I already did one for PruHun**

**So no germancest unless there is a high demand then I might do a bit**

**otherwise enjoy part one!**

**A: Always**

It was a mild summer day in Prussia and Gil was home for once. He stood and looked out the window in his study, where he had a view of the surrounding land and Ludwig.

Ludwig and the cook's son were sparring with wooden swords out on the grass, and Gil watched every placement of Ludwig's feet, every slash, jab, dodge and block, evaluating it.

Ludwig did not know Gil was watching, but he still tried hard sparring. He had a lot to live up to seeing his older brother was a master of the blade. He yearned to please Gil, make him proud. The albino was a good brother, but he wasn't the most vocal with affection.

Ludwig just wanted to make him proud; he worked hard for the little praise he got. He didn't mind, it was how Gil was. He had come to understand that, even if he didn't like it.

Just like Gil had to understand Ludwig would be in his bed every night and would cry every time he left for war.

While neither would say anything, they loved each other. Gil only had Ludwig, and Ludwig only had Gil. In fact, he didn't want anyone else. He felt safe here with the stoic, militaristic, egotistical Prussian. Gil was a good big brother, no matter what anyone else said.

Ludwig missed his block and the wooden sword smacked his wrist with a good deal of force. He yelped in pain and dropped his sword, holding his wrist gingerly. The other boy looked scared and ran.

The cook's boy knew Gil would somehow appear within moments, and he feared the wrath of the elder brother. Gil might not look like he was soft, but his weak spot was his little brother. He might be all manly and macho, but not around Ludwig. He dropped it with him, when they were alone.

Gil did bolt from the study and in moments he was out on the field and kneeling before Ludwig, who was still standing and holding his wrist, tears streaming down his face.

He didn't make a sound, just silent tears that really tore at Gil.

Gil gently pulled the bruising wrist to where he could see it. Ludwig trusted him and let him. Another thing Gil had learned was Ludwig trusted no one besides Gil to tend his wounds.

"It might be broken Luddy." He said softly, looking into his brothers blue eyes.

Ludwig's lip trembled, scared of what that meant. Gil sighed and picked him up "Don't cry it'll be fine ok?"

He was quiet as Gil took him inside and set him down on a counter, leaving him there to find the stores of medical supplies.

Ludwig wasn't just crying because it hurt. He also had screwed up and gotten hurt. Now he was a problem again, inconvenient. He had failed the fight and didn't make his brother proud. Would Gil leave him? Take him back to the field where he was found and abandon him? Gil might only have Ludwig, but that didn't mean the albino wouldn't leave him. He could find a better little kid.

By the time Gil came back with casting materials Ludwig was sobbing on the counter. He hated the sound of kids crying.

"Ludwig!" he said, a little loud. The blonde boy jumped and looked at Gil with big scared eyes.

Gil sighed and put his materials down and hugged the little boy. Ludwig's good hand clung to Gil's shirt, afraid he would leave. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Gil.

Gilbert sighed and just kept hugging him, holding him close, being as comforting as he could. He whispered soft little things, just to get Ludwig calm.

Eventually the boy just blurted his feelings out "My arm hurts! B-but I'm scared you w-will leave me b-back where you f-found me because I'm n-no good and a-annoy you. I failed at s-sword fighting a-and I d-don't make you proud a-and I want too! D-don't leave me!"

Gil listened to him; he looked him in the eye with a clam expression and listened to every tear filled word. When Ludwig finally was quiet, Gil took the broken wrist and gently set it back to place, earning a scream of pain that tore his heart.

Then he splinted it, and wrapped it snugly. Ludwig was quiet, besides for his crying. Gil hadn't answered him, did that mean he was going to leave? Every time Gil left for war a part of him thought Gil was just leaving because he hated him. Mostly he was just afraid Gil would die.

Gil looked at Ludwig, putting his hand to the boy's face and speaking softly. He left all his pride and arrogance out of his words, being true and sincere.

"Ludwig I will never leave you. You are my little brother now, you are my family. The only family I really have. I have a lot to do, protect. I never had a little brother, I do not know how to do this all…but I will try my hardest. I do not care that you lost your sword fight; I am worried that you hurt your arm. You do not annoy me…I just… I need to look tough you know? I will have to leave to fight, but I will always come back. I promise. Every time I leave I will come back, dead or alive, I come back to you. You are good, you are the best little brother I could have. Ludwig, I will always be around. I will always be here for you."

He sniffled and hugged Gil gently, face against his chest. "The other boy ran away… I think he knew you were coming."

Gil smirked a bit. "Whenever you are hurt, I will be there. Whenever you are lost, I'll show you the way. Whenever there is a thunderstorm I will be there with some awesome story to distract you. I will always be your big brother, no matter what happens. You will have me, I will protect you. Save you. Be there. No matter what you need, I'll be here. I'll always love you."

Ludwig looked up at him, his tears gone now, but face still red "Always?" he asked quietly.

Gil nodded and smiled softly, kissing his forehead "Always."

**Thanks for reading**

** please review ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**B: Better**

The day was cold and a tall, muscled blonde sat in the middle of a war torn road. Buildings were smashed to pieces, some had fire still burning in them, and others had the black marks of soot. The roads were cracked, some with huge craters from bombs. Tanks and army trucks were burnt out shells or flipped over.

The man was dressed in the finery of a German officer. His uniform was green, boots black, pants green, a Luger at his hip. His green jacket with his medals were open, an Iron Cross flung across the street. He was still, and might even be taken at a glance one of the dead, for bodies littered the streets as well. His blue eyes were haunted, blonde hair an unruly mess. Pain was already shooting through him, from the heart outward.

The ruins he sat in were the ruins of Berlin. The man was Ludwig himself. The bombing of Berlin had just ended, the final deciding factor to the outcome of the war.

Gilbert was walking the streets. He would run if he could, but he was injured himself and was unable to. He really should have been inside with a medic, but he couldn't do such a thing when Ludwig was missing. His little brother mattered more than his stupid bullet wound.

Gil found Ludwig sitting in the street and hurried to him, sitting down in front of him, looking at with his sharp red eyes.

If Ludwig could have slumped his shoulders any more, he wound have. He felt the albino's gaze, and it hurt. This was miserable. A miserable defeat that would prove all too costly. He had failed so many people, himself included.

"What Gil?' he asked tiredly, not looking up.

Gil was not angry. Not at the moment. He had the moments of totally rage in the midst of the war. Oh he hated this blasted war. Ludwig might have started with good intentions, and even logical reasons, but hat spiraled way out of control. Ludwig had wanted not just his land lost from the Great War, he wanted the world. Gil had a problem with that. The desire for total power never ended well.

During the war he had thought about deserting Ludwig, saving himself and his land, joining the Allies, his friends. But Gil couldn't do such a thing to his little brother. After all, he had sworn to protect him and always be there no matter what. This stupid war was included in that. This was had hurt him, but it had hurt Ludwig.

Gil could see in his young brother face the shame, the fear. Ludwig finally was broken of his madness and was sane again. He was also broken and Gil had to pick up the pieces, before he picked himself up.

He shifted closer and put his arm around his little brother, who was now bigger than him. "Luddy we should find a hospital, you need rest." He said softly

"Don't call me that…" Ludwig said, choked up.

"Why not?" Gil asked in a soft and patient voice.

"It makes me sound like a little kid…not like a monster. Gil look at what I've done, I'm a monster…"

No one was around, and even if someone was, Gil was going to comfort his brother no matter what. No matter how soft it looked, no matter how much Ludwig griped about it, because Gil _knew_ Ludwig needed it.

Gil hugged him, patting his back in a calming manner. Ludwig tensed and weakly protested the display of affection, but Gil would not be deterred.

In the broken Berlin streets, in the broken heart of Germany, the strong general, the Nazi commander, the monster of a man came undone. Ludwig shattered and fell to pieces, guilt shredding his heart, pain rolling through him like waves.

He had done so many terrible things. He did not listen to the wisdom of his older brother. In fact, he felt like he had betrayed his older brother. The land he called Germany, used to be Gil's kingdom. They shared Berlin as a capital. The country was Gil's as much Ludwig's, or so Ludwig felt.

He had dragged his brother into the war; it was not just himself he hurt, but his brother. Ludwig would spend years trying to repair all he had done. He made these bad choices and Gil would have to suffer with him….Austria and Hungary as well. What had he done?

All those men killed. Fatalities in the high millions. All the wasted money and resources, all the dead civilians. His crimes of war… he had done so many bad things. Things he truly knew better about. He listened to a madman over his brother.

He had been led so astray.

He had left his brother to be swept up in the Nazi regime; he had forced his brother to fight his friends. He had forced Gil to take sides again…

What surprised him most about that idea is that Gil had chosen him again.

He was not aware of his sobbing, not until he felt the tears soaking into his pant leg. He was aware of Gil, still there. He was half aware of his shaking arms going around his brother and sobbing into him.

Gil had given so much to him, sacrificed so much, and now Ludwig had done this to him. Ludwig cried, he did not care for one moment how weak he looked. He did not care how shameful it was for a commander of the German army to cry.

He did not care that he was hugging a male, because he was hugging his brother. His brother was the only one to see his tears. This would be a secret…

Ludwig choked out apologies and Gil just patted his back and comforted him.

Finally Ludwig moved back to look Gil in the eye "I am so sorry…"

Gil nodded "I know."

Ludwig bit his lip "What am I going to do?"

"What are _we _going to do." Gil corrected. It was part his country after all right? He would fix this mess with Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed "I don't know."

Gil held his tight as another fit of tears overcame him. Gil sat there, talking softly "It will be ok…it will be better. The country will get better, the world with recover. You and me, we have each other….we will get better."

They would get better. Ludwig had done horrible things to Gil when the albino voiced his mind, when Gil tried to tell Ludwig he was wrong. While Gil wasn't mad no he had been. He had scars, he held those memories to haunt his nightmares. He loved his brother still, but they were not the same. They needed to be fixed as well. They needed to get better before their lands could.

"When?!" Ludwig sobbed

"Soon." Gil said, brushing his hair with his hand "Soon enough…everything will get better. I promise…I know. It always gets better."

He said it with confidence and Ludwig believed him. They would get better. Together.

**Well thoughts for this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**C: Crash**

Gil had been told a few times to not drive Ludwig's car. Actually, he had been told many times to never touch the car. Ludwig had even gone so far as to say, do not even look at the car.

But what fun was that? Since when did Gil ever listen to anything?

Ludwig always got the nice cars. He had just in fact gotten a new Porsche, which obviously meant Gil should get Ludwig's old car, a very stylish Audi. He did not just want the car, he also needed it. He did not have a car because after he wrecked the last one, Ludwig had refused to get him a new one.

Gil was a very capable man, he knew how to drive, in fact he was a great driver. As long as he was not drunk, which accounted for four of his seven crashes. The other two were because girls were…distracting him in ways that should not happen while a car is being operated.

The seventh was because he rocked out a little too hard to the radio and forgot to drive in the midst of his singing and air guitar.

Ok, maybe that one involved alcohol as well.

But after seven crashes, Ludwig was pretty tired of the panic attacks he got. He was not going to lose the stubborn albino, who survived wars and sickness, and even dissolution- to a bloody car wreck.

So Gil had no car, which was not a huge deal because he _could_ walk to the bar and could walk all around town. Or he could use the public transportation or a bike. But that just was not as cool or fast as the car.

And he was Gil. He had to make everything difficult. It was his job.

This particular evening, he had hijacked Ludwig's Audi and driven a far ways from Berlin down to Munich because he was in the mood for south German beer and sausage. Plus south German girls were always lovely.

Ludwig was out of town and Gil had no way to be caught, so long as he did not wreck the car anywhere. He did not think his brother checked the mileage and gas before he left.

Though Gil would not put that past Ludwig.

The only issue with his master plan was one stein lead to twelve steins, and twelve steins of German beer[1] was enough to make a thousand pound cow tipsy.

Gil had driven drunk before, and not wrecked. He drove just fine. He had no women to distract him either. The radio was also off.

He did just fine leaving Munich, and did fine all the way to Berlin. He ran into a problem when he was driving out to their home, and a stupid dog decided it wanted to stand in the road and stare at the oncoming head lights.

Naturally he served to miss the furry creature, and while he swerved, he cut off the man behind him driving a rather familiar Porsche. Gil could not place where he knew the car from.

He also could not fathom why the man laid on his horn and screamed something that sounded like 'watch out'

Well, not until the grill of his car almost kissed another car in the other lane. He jerked the wheel a little too hard and went off roading.

While German cars are amazing they were not meant to go off roading. He smashed into a ditch and the front side of the car went down, and got wedged. Gil's seatbelt locked and the airbag kept him comfortable. He was no facing down directly at the ground, suspended by the belt.

The other car stopped, and Gil prayed it was not a cop. He was to pretty for jail.

When the driver of the other car got to his window, Gil suddenly wished it was a cop, because the furious face of his brother made jail showers look welcoming.

"Hey Luddy!" he beamed casually, like it was normal for Ludwig to pulled him out of car wrecks. Like it was an average Saturday night for him to be stuck in a ditch suspended by a seat belt.

The sad part about this was it was rather normal.

Ludwig cut the seat belt off his brother and jerked the albino out of the car and into the ditch.

Gil lay out on the dirt and made sure nothing was broken. He had blood on him from the wind shield, and he would have nice bruises in the morning.

Ludwig looked between the now totaled Audi and his bloody brother.

In a creepily fatherly voice, Ludwig launched into his regular lecture. He had after all said this seven times before. Maybe eighth time was the charm with the thick headed albino.

"What have I said about taking my cars?"

Gil rubbed his head "To not do it."

"Why did I say that?"

He spit out glass "Because….I wreck them?"

Ludwig glared "Because you are clearly not able to handle a car maturely."

"That is not a fair statement. I can drive tanks and army trucks, and I can drive these cars when not wasted. I have driven you before."

Ludwig rubbed his temples "You have road rage worse than anyone I have ever seen, and you drive twenty over the speed limit, you swerve and cut people off, and then yell when people do that to you, and you give me anxiety attacks. That is why you are not allowed to drive me, and that is why you do not get a car."

Gil sat up slowly "I only crashed because I did not make the dog a new hood ornament."

Ludwig was not going for this excuse. "Normal people can avoid obstacles without crashing."

His tone was bland, as he was sick of yelling at his older brother about driving. Though he was quite glad to see Gil did not kill himself.

"I hope you get arrested for drunk driving." Ludwig growled, walking towards his car.

Gil got up and followed slowly "Then you would have to bail me out."

"I do not _have _to bail you out. I could leave you."

Gil smirked as he slid in the passenger seat "But what is I was taken advantage of? You would be real jealous then."

Ludwig nearly responded before he picked up the jealous part. "Why the hell would I be jealous?"

Gil was yes drunk, but this conversation was sadly not a giveaway. This was again, quite normal.

"Because you wouldn't want anyone else to screw your awesomely sexy big brother~"

Ludwig began to question why he didn't leave Gil in the ditch. Maybe Gil would have learned his lesson, and even if he didn't, at least Ludwig didn't have to listen to this.

Gil crashed cars, but Ludwig was really starting to think Gil had a gift for wrecking his patience.

"Just shut up…" he groaned.

Gil smirked "So you admit it?"

Ludwig did not gratify him with a response.

He smirked wider "I take that as a yes. Crash and burn Lud!"

As Ludwig drove away he growled "I wish something else had burned."

Gil passed out while Ludwig finished driving home. The car was left behind, the police already knew the license number belonged to the rather well known Bielschdmit brothers.

Their patience was crashing about as fast as Ludwig's was. Unlike the cops, Ludwig of course never stayed mad. He didn't care about his thousand dollar cars. He cared more about his idiotic brother.

Because sadly, (maybe fortunately) there was only one Gilbert.

* * *

[1] German beer is more potent than American beer, also steins are bigger than American beer bottles.

**D won't be up until Monday or later.**

**Well please review, follow and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the last chapter, I do not condone drinking and drive, and for this chapter I do not condone getting smashed either…no law suits, thanks.**

**D: Drunk**

It was a bitterly cold winter evening and both brothers were home and rather bored. Ludwig was working as always, but he had to admit the work was dull. Gilbert had watched TV nearly all day and he could not bear to watch anymore.

It was too cold for him to go for a walk in the woods, plus it was dark. The stupid dogs would not take up his offer to play fight with him either, which disappointed him. Ludwig had also forbade him to go and piss off Austria, which left him with absolutely nothing to do.

So of course he went to aggravate his dearest brother. First he crept down the hallway with a couch pillow in his hand. Ludwig was bent over his desk, writing. He had not heard his brother approach, so when the pillow smacked into his head, he was a little surprised to say the least.

"GILBERT!" he howled, turning around and chucking the pillow back at him.

The albino grinned and ducked "That's my name!"

Ludwig just kept glaring "What could you possibly want?" he growled lowly, though secretly thankful for the reason to quit working.

Gil had a silent understanding. Ludwig was a workaholic, but every now and then he needed a little fun. Gil knew quite well that Ludwig would never admit to that, but if he bothered the blonde enough on the right days, Ludwig would give in. Ludwig wouldn't just decide to quit working and go party, even if he wanted to. So Gil gave him a way to relax and stop working, without ever saying 'take a break', or anything else that would not appease the German's work habits.

"I wanted to make sure my little brother wasn't working himself to death! Also I want free entertainment so…let's get drunk!"

Ludwig sighed but was rather content. He just needed to fake a little bit more before giving in. He was a diligent worker and that's how he wanted to be known…he didn't want Gilbert to think otherwise. He believed that Gil just bothered him when he got bored. He never knew Gil really did it to give Ludwig an excuse to knock off work.

Ludwig sometimes forgot how truly clever Gil was when it came to his little brother. Gil understood Ludwig's pride yet he always found a way to get what he wanted and what Ludwig needed

"That's quite irresponsible Gil." He muttered lowly

Gil almost had him, but of course he didn't let Ludwig onto his plan "Humor your big brother, I have a lot of beer that needs drinking and unless you want me to get alcohol poisoning, you're going to help drink it."

Ludwig sighed again and stood up "Fine." He sounded bored and made it look like he was doing this against his will.

But Gil of course knew better.

And Ludwig was truly elated to go relax and have a good time, though he already knew this night was going to end badly.

Gil claimed to be 'too awesome' to get drunk, but Ludwig had seen otherwise. Ludwig himself could stand a lot of beer himself but the way he and Gil drank, both brothers would be smashed in an hours' time.

And when Ludwig got smashed…funny videos found their way to all the countries phones, embarrassing pictures went viral, and he often woke with a murderous hangover and an equally murderous rage.

Still, so worth it.

Gil had already arranged the kitchen so boxes upon boxes of beer bottles stood ready to be consumed. Gil also had kindly- and by totally coincidence, cleared memory from his phone so that new pictures and videos could be taken and saved.

Why the albino posted these things remained a mystery to Ludwig, but he never stayed angry long. At least the other countries knew that Ludwig was capable of having some fun. Not like any of them hadn't done worse things.

Ludwig had in the past, had the unfortunate experience of seeing what Gil had done with Francis and Antonio.

It was so much worse than what he did when drunk.

He sat across from gilbert and Gil brought a case of beer on the table and took the beers out, dividing it in half.

"Let's race! Whoever downs the most beers within the hour wins the title 'Ultimate Awesome Beer-Drinker Ever'!"

Ludwig didn't even bother with trying to argue with his brother, he just smirked "Hope you are prepared to lose then."

Gil scoffed "Oh you wish, lightweight."

Ludwig glared. Lightweight was quite the offense in their household "You have yourself a bet Gilbert."

Gil got cocky "Let's make it interesting! If I win…you call Italy and profess your love for him. If you win…"

"You wear a pink tuxedo to the next word meeting." Ludwig cut it, smirking amused "Your hair and nails will also match." he added

Gil looked appalled for a moment before grinning and sticking his hand out "Deal."

Ludwig set a timer and the two started to drink. Beer after beer was thrown back. Bottles littered the floor and the kitchen became untidy. Ludwig did not care, he was going to see the pink panther version of Gilbert if it killed him.

Gil was not about to wear a pink suit. And he would hear Ludwig's drunken love confession.

The two brothers were both pretty good at holding their beer. Cases upon cases became empty and they hair their own little beer bottle mountain. It looked like a frat house's garbage bin threw up in the kitchen.

After an hour it was rather unclear who had drank more, and frankly, neither brother was capable of counting past potato.

"You….y-you're a great person…L-Ludwig!" Gil slurred, pointing at the blonde.

"You…you have...pretty hands…Gil." he answered, leaning back in his chair.

Gil either didn't hear or he found nothing was wrong with that sentence. "I do…don't i?" he remarked, looking at a hand.

Ludwig nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! A-and you have… a great…face." he added

"You…you are so neat! Like…so neat…damn Ludwig…I'd love to see…how you keep everything downstairs you…you know? Is it…neat too?"

Normally, that question would end with Ludwig chucking something heavy at Gil's face, but because he was totally trashed, he just went with it "Everything….everything is neat…yeah…y-you think…Italy would like it?"

The best part about that question, was he said it in a way that one would talk about a gift of chocolates. It was just very casually stated.

Gil shrugged "M-Maybe…but Italians...they're messy!"

Ludwig smirked "Very messy…e-especially when you pull the…curls. Big mess~"

This would have been a fantastic conversation to have recorded, but Gil was way too far gone to work even his simple phone.

They kept drunk talking for several minutes before Ludwig started to slump forward on the table. Gil managed to swipe the bottles out of the way before Ludwig face planted into his arm and started snoring.

"Heh…night brother!" he giggled for unknown reasons and passed out beside him.

Tomorrow they would be feeling the wrath of wheat. Gil would also feel the wrath of Ludwig once he saw the mess.

But deep down, neither brother would rather have spent the night differently.

**Sorry took a while to post. Well there's the update and uh what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T DO DRUGS, KAY?!**

**E: Ecstasy**

Staring at his brother,Ludwig knew he made three very bad mistakes. 

One, he let Gil go out with Antonio and Francis.

Two, he let Gil take them to a Berlin nightclub.

Three, he didn't chain Gil up in the basement and leave him there when Antonio brought him home after explaining everything.

They had gone to a nightclub with the intent of drinking themselves stupid. Or stupider than they were normally, and hit on some girls. Though somehow in this process, Gil decided he would take these random candy looking things off the bar top and pop a few.

If he had been human, he probably would have died. But lucky for Ludwig, Gil just got really,_ really_ high.

Currently, the albino was running, wait no, his pants were missing. He was streaking across the house and screaming something that sounded like 'death to society' which made no sense to Ludwig.

The three dogs were sitting by Ludwig and glancing at Gil, before looking back to their master. Even the dogs looked confused.

Ludwig sighed "I'm confused too Aster…" he said, patting the Golden Retriever who was closest to him on the head.

Gil took a sharp turn and ran face first into a wall but that did not seem to bring him back to sanity. Instead he launched into an angry rant.

"WALLS ARE FOR COMMUNISTS!" he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the wall.

Ludwig was going to have a long night…

"Gilbert! That is a wall!"

Gilbert did not answer his brother; instead he kicked the wall "You can't bring me down! I bring you down! Ha, it's on! It's on like… like Hong Kong!"

"Dear Gott, please help me…" he pleaded, looking up at the ceiling.

The ceiling did not answer him, which was probably a good thing.

Ludwig really wished his brother, his_older_ brother, would put some pants on. He would ask for Gilbert to be more mature but he didn't want to push his luck. Or ask the impossible.

Gilbert had apparently resolved his conflict with the wall, because he went running off.

"As long as he doesn't try to leave…this can't be too bad right?" he asked his dogs.

The dogs didn't answer him either.

By the crashing going on in the kitchen, Ludwig assumed that Gil had run failed to jump onto the table. Against his better judgment, he walked for the kitchen and hung in the doorway, gazing up at his brother.

Gil had the radio blasting and way playing air guitar, and getting really into it. Ludwig groaned and looked back to the floor. Gil _really_ needed some pants.

Gil grinned when he saw Ludwig "Hey! Oh what this! My adoring fans want me to crowd dive!"

Before Ludwig could shout otherwise, the naked albino jumped off the table and smashed into the floor.

Ludwig hoped this would keep him down and dazed but no, he could not be that lucky. Gil just popped back up like some really awkward pale bouncy ball.

Gil went and looked around, dazed for a moment. Then he went full speed ahead, charging for the door.

Ludwig would be doing many thingstonight. But he would_ not_ be chasing his naked brother around the streets of Berlin.

In fact, he would never be doing that. Ever.

So he flung himself at Gil and tackled him in the living room. He really had been trying to avoid touching his brother but this was his only option.

Gil squirmed and screamed out some random things.

Ludwig realized he would not be able to control his brother by yelling, so he went and played along with the whole 'adoring fan' thing.

"Hey Gil, your fans want you to put some pants on." He said, still awkwardly pinning the albino.

Gil blinked and looked at Ludwig was severely unfocused eyes. "Really?"

Ludwig nodded, handing Gil a pair of sweatpants.

He regarded the pants like they were a strange contraption.

Then, Ludwig made his fourth mistake of the night. When Gil had stopped fighting him and he had gotten the pants, he had lost most his control on Gil.

Gil had seen this because before Ludwig could grab him again, his brother bolted for the door, threw it open, and ran into the night.

Ludwig yelled rather unflattering things about Antonio and Francis before standing up, grabbing the sweatpants and a jacket before running out of the house.

Well, seems like he would be chasing Gil though the streets of Berlin after all. Unhappily so, he raced after the streaking form of his older brother.

"Its moments like this where I honestly wonder why my younger self felt safe with Gil as a guardian." He grouched, flying at full speed for his brother.

Gil did not need yet another charge of public disturbance, the police hated him enough as it was.

It did not take Ludwig too long to catch up to his brother. Mostly because Gil was zig-zagging through the streets screaming "The zombies are here!"

With a final stride he jumped and tackled his brother for the second time that evening, this time in a rather cold patch of grass. Gil was probably screaming, though Ludwig did not listen as he wrestled Gilbert into the pants and into the coat.

This took Ludwig a good ten minutes because Gil was kicking like a very angry baby.

Finally Gil relaxed, or grew tired, Ludwig could not be sure which one it was, but he was very happy to now have a rather chilled out albino with clothing on.

"Are you sane again?" he growled, still pinning him to the grass.

Gil muttered something that sounded like "You are just jealous I have a bigger-" his statement was cut off by Ludwig's large and powerful hand clamping over his mouth.

"Right, I should have known that answer. You are not sane in the least bit." He grouched, standing up and throwing Gil over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You are treating me like a bag of potatoes!"

"You are not potatoes though. Potatoes are good for my health. You, on the other hand are not."

"I am much more fun that a vegetable." Gil mumbled, looking at the word upside down.

"You are much louder than vegetable." Ludwig retorted. "And potatoes are not high maintenance. You require 24/7 attention."

Because this was both a pointless and un-winning able argument, Gil just pinched Ludwig's ass to give the blonde yet another thing to gripe about.

_A box_…Ludwig thought_. I need a box to put Gilbert in…or a hamster ball…that would amuse him when he is drunk or high._

True brothers never judge and always love. While there was a lot of judging done on Ludwig's part, he loved his older brother.

Even when he got high on accident and went streaking through Berlin.

**There is E **

**thanks for reading!**

**Please follow favorite and REVIEW! Love** **comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**F: Fallen**

The sun was just beginning to set one summer's eve, bathing the country side in dying rays of orange light and casting the world in shadows. A horse was picketed under an oak tree, quietly eating grass while his rider sat a ways away with a young boy.

Gil's hat was beside him to his left, while Ludwig, just a young boy was to his right. They sat on one of the tallest hilltops in the area, for reasons Ludwig knew not. Gil himself was in a rather serious and somber mood. He had something very important to teach his young brother.

Ludwig was sitting quiet, spellbound as usual by his elder brother. Gil could really weave a story, and Ludwig found himself always lost within the fabric of Gil's stories.

Neither spoke for a long moment, just sitting and enjoying the mild weather and the lovely sun set. Finally Gil began to speak.

"Do you know why we're here Luddy?"

The blonde haired boy shook his head.

"Look around for a moment, at the hills, rivers, trees, and sky." He pointed out to the expanse of land before him.

"Watch, how the eagle rises in the sky, and then falls back to earth. In his place, sparrows rise up to take the sky."

Ludwig just watched his brother in silence and listened intently.

"The sun is constant. It rises every morning, it even rises on the coldest and bleakest of winter days. Though even night it falls to the moon. What would happen if the ever constant sun never did rise again?"

Ludwig thought for a moment but had no answer. Gil did not have any scientific answer, more of a philosophical response.

"We would be alarmed. The sun was constant. We expected it to always be there, but there just might be a day where it just does not rise. How would be get over that?"

"In time?" Ludwig asked

Gil smiled and nodded "We think many things are constant, we like to think many things are permanent. But Ludwig, nothing is really, truly permanent. Not the rivers, not the woods, and not the countries. Not even the greatest empires. All the great empires, they have fallen. One day…one day Prussia will fall too, Ludwig."

Before the alarmed boy could speak Gil went on "The empire, it was something constant. It would take time for you to get used to the empire being gone. Being fallen. But one day, you would just have to get used to it. In time."

"Wouldn't you die if the empire fell?"

Gil nodded "Rome fell, and ancient Rome is gone."

"What about Italy?" he asked, lip quavering

"Italy rose to be after Rome. After Prussia is gone, what will be? Hopefully, the ruins of my empire will be the foundation of yours."

Ludwig hugged Gil tightly "But I do not want your land, I want you to live."

Gil smiled a little sadly, his arm going around his brother "It is just the way life goes Ludwig. Countries rise and fall. Empires rise, rule, and crumble. Nothing in the life of a country is reliable. One day my own empire will fall, even if I do not want it to. This is not something you can prevent. Rome lasted for a thousand years. Maybe Prussia will last for two thousand, but it will still, in the end, fall. It just happens."

Ludwig did not look pleased about this "How am I supposed to be a country without you?"

"That is why I am here right? I will show you. I will teach you. I did not say I would fall apart tomorrow."

Gil did not want to fall. He did not want to die, he had promised his brother he would always be there. And he would, he did not lie. He just would not be there physically, forever. He would just remain in memory. He would live forever though his legacy of his brother, and through all the lessons he instilled in the young boy.

Gil was not the best man and he was not the most stable country, but he knew very well how things went. One day he would fall. His proud empire would fall to pieces. He would die. He would cease to be that was just how it went. Fair or not, he could not change Fate's design.

He stood up, picking up the boy, who was now seven and way too big to be picked up. "Do not worry. I will always be here, for now, physically. In the future, I will stay in spirit. You are not alone. You will be a big strong country one day and you will find that you really do not need me anymore." He smiled, and started for his horse.

In the end, many years later, Gil was right. His proud country fell, it shattered to bits after a costly war; after his brothers war on the world. World War II was his undoing.

He has seen his younger brother form into a country, he had stood by as the young boy made mistakes and learned. He thought WWI would have taught him, but it had not. Gil had helped the young boy change with the rapidly changing world. He had always been a strong influence and now he was Ludwig's only true friend.

Ludwig, after the wreckage of the war, knew only one thing. He could not trust himself. He could only trust Gil. Gil was the one thing solid and steady. Gil was the one thing who was true, constant.

That night on the hillside, he never thought about it. He chose to forget it most the time. He could not handle such a thought, being without his brother.

But he had to remember. He had to think about those terrible words because in 1947, Prussia was dissolved. Gil's kingdom, Gil's pride, his homeland, was gone.

And Gil, though he had always knew this day would come, was depressed. He had fallen. The mighty Prussian empire was no more. He was no more.

Gil had fallen, not just Prussia.

Ludwig was by his brother's side, praying the albino would not pass, like many of the other empires. He did not want Gil to disappear. He would give up his own lands just to save his brother. The land of Germany was after all, really just old Prussian land.

Ludwig knelt by his brother, who was thin and sick. Who looked to be pained, and not at all like he used to be.

"Gil…just hang on…" Ludwig begged

Gil looked at him, and held his brothers hand gently, and spoke "I was something constant…I was always here. Tomorrow things will be very different, but the same. The sun will rise, the birds will chirp, and dogs will howl. Though tomorrow…I will not rise. Prussia has fallen Luddy. Prussia is gone. I will die…it is the way things are. You will get used to it in time…we have already talked about this." He motioned for Ludwig to come closer, as his breathes were getting shallower.

Ludwig did, and Gil kissed his forehead "I will always be here…through you I live. Through what I have taught you and showed you, I live. In memory I will always be here…" he took a shaky, final breath and uttered "I love you."

With those final words, Prussia truly fell. The empire even Napoleon feared crumbled. The nation that raised Germany dissolved. But most important of all…

The brother that Ludwig called his, died.

**Sorry about your feels.. heh**

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a funny chapter because I murdered your feels in the previous one.**

**I have finals next week and I can tell you now I do not plan on updating.**

**Over winter break I probably will, so don't worry I'm not quitting the story!**

**G: Gay**

Ludwig had had his fair share of horrible dinner conversations. After all, Gilbert had an odd sense of humor- most of which including embarrassing Ludwig in front of people.

Thanks to Gil, Antonio and Francis probably knew every detail of Ludwig's (mostly fabricated by Gil) sex life.

Also thanks to Gil, Feli and Kiku knew a decent chunk of Ludwig's kinks and what made him really tick.

It was truly amazing Ludwig still had allies after that one.

It was also probably the number one reason Ludwig never brought anyone to family dinner, ever.

Though Gil took this in the wrong way, thinking Ludwig had no friends, more importantly, girlfriends.

The master of the art could not let his little brother be a 21 year old virgin. No, that would not happen. Period.

So, as usual Ludwig made them dinner and Gil set the table. He sat down at the table, which he usually did not do. Usually Ludwig had to threaten Gil's beer or drag him into the kitchen because he was watching TV.

Ludwig brushed that off and made them dinner, potatoes and bratwurst.

Gil just watched his brother in a very critical way and it made Ludwig a little nervous. Who knew what was going on in that insane albinos mind?

When the food was done Ludwig put it on the table and slowly sat down. Gil still stared in silence.

Ludwig drank his beer and got his food together, and started to eat in awkward silence.

Gil broke that silence with a not so kind, or normal "Are you gay?"

Ludwig nearly choked on his sausage.

Gil smirked "Well maybe not very good at being gay…relax the throat Ludwig, breath through the nose."

That just made Ludwig choke worse and turn a very bright shade of red. When he swallowed he yelled "GILBERT!"

Gil cackled "So Luddy, you swallow I see. That is always good, good job. Never spit."

Ludwig turned about the color of a Spanish tomato and howled "WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM?!"

Gil looked at him innocently "Ludwig it's not a choice, you were just born like that, its ok!"

"NO, NOT THAT! THE HELL GILBERT?! IM NOT GAY!" He roared

Gil stared at him "You are 21 and I have never seen you with a girl. That makes you gay." he said simply

Ludwig stared back blankly, boiling in rage.

"Well Ludwig, tell me are you top? Or bottom? Maybe versatile?"

Ludwig shook from rage and just disbelief this was happening. "Gil, for your information I am not gay, though I do go both ways…!" he thought that would shit Gil up.

It did not.

Gil seemed to be thinking "Ah, you go both ways? Yes compromising, good. Men like versatile. Sometimes they want to be fucked senseless, other times they want to fuck you into the mattress."

For Ludwig to say he was horrified, was an understatement. He was mortified. His face was the reddest it ever was, and that was saying something.

This was also now the worst conversation he had ever had with Gil, this had reached new highs…and he thought his last high was bad.

"SHUT UP!" he banged his fist on the table

"So Ludwig, I see by this outburst you are a little shy huh? Do you get bold in the bedroom or do you go timid? No…you are my brother, you are totally a sadist. Though…if you are versatile, maybe there is some masochism." Gil seemed to be giving his words thought, which was rather freighting._This_ is what he thought about?

Ludwig's horror level just kept on escalating.

"You are really kinky though…does your partner like those kinks? Oh! I know! I'll get you hand cuffs for Christmas!"

"NEIN!" Ludwig managed to yell through his horror entranced state.

Gil tapped his chin "IS leather a turn on for you, are you more of a secret lingerie lover? It does not affect your manliness if you love it! Sexy laces and silk? The best part is ripping it off…Though it does not leave much to the imagination. Leather though...ah that does not either. Well Luddy, what do you prefer? I call leather for you…WAIT, DO YOU LIKE GAGS?"

This was about as much as Ludwig could take. He threw his bratwurst and Gil and growled lowly "If you enjoy breathing, be silent."

It seemed that Gil had no love for the life giving oxygen that Ludwig threatened to cut off, because he kept on talking. "Oh do not throw your sausage at me, I do not want it…unless you want me to show you what I meant about relaxing the throat?"

"I DO NOT WANT TO WATCH YOU DEEP THROAT A SASUGAE!" he yelled and jumped up, sending his chair flying back.

He jumped up and tackled his brother and clamped a hand over the albino's mouth. "I do not want to hear another word!"

So naturally Gil bit his hand and muttered "Damn Ludwig I did not know you were hot for me. You could have just asked, you did not have to jump me." he smirked "I see you are a fan of angry sex? I can feel the bondage vibes…and rough fucking, so yes, you are total a sadist. Good job Ludwig! You learned something from me!"

He just could not win this argument could he? Why was Gilbert so impossible? He stood up and stalked away "Enjoy dinner alone."

Gil laughed and sat up "Yes, I will enjoy my sausage, but Ludwig, it looks a little limp."

A slamming door was the only thing Gil got in response to his final perverted comment for the night.

Oh, isn't family dinner a great thing?

**And guess what I'm eating tonight…yes…brats…awesome.**

**Well I hope you all found this funny, I had a great time writing it. Remember I will probably not be updating next week.**

**Please vote and comment or (review favorite and follow)**


	8. Chapter 8

H: Hero  
Looking back, Gil had quite the history before he was dissolved. He had a massive empire, extraordinary power, and immense wealth, long ago.  
Even for him, it was hard to see that glorious past at times. Living in your younger brother's basement, being a low-life leech sort of did that. Sure, he had many reasons for staying there, but still, it does wound the pride.  
And for Gil, it was just a bad day. For one, it was snowing, and he hated snow, ever since dealing with Russia. Snow brought him memories of the place, of the torture.  
Of the end of his nation.  
Then, on top of that, he had been ignored by fellow nations, and Ludwig had even yelled at him. Sure, Ludwig yelled a lot, but Gil usually was not the direct cause of it.  
Currently, he sat locked in the basement, with a few of his favorite journals around him. He had kept them, often writing in them, through the course of his empire. The ones around him held writings from when he first found Ludwig, his three victorious wars under Bismarck, and then his final war…WWII.  
He read through the first one, when he just had gotten Ludwig.  
Today I just got this awesome little kid; he was just out there in a field, wandering like a lost dog. He does not talk much, and he looks really sad, especially with his big blue eyes. Damn, since when did I become such a sucker for hopeless and lost kids? Anyway, I grabbed him and took him home. Funny, he only likes me. I could not dump him on the nurses in the infirmary, when I tried he just clung to my leg and stared up at me with teary eyes. Who can refuse that? Heartless demons? Right now he is in my bed. Wow, not cool, the awesome Prussia's bed has been invaded. I should be doing the bed invading! But he would not sleep alone…he's sleeping now; I became his pillow it seems. I do not know what I'm going to do with him. I'm a war general, I have no business with a kid. Maybe Francis or Antonio can take him…nah, Francis is too weird. Antonio…would this kid even like Spain? Kid…he needs a better name. Ludwig. Yeah, his name will be Ludwig. It's a strong name…though this kid does not look to strong. Well he will be one day maybe. He can be my little brother in the meantime. I will be awesome and heroic, be the best brother ever. I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with this kid. I'm awesome like that.  
His entry ended there. He never would know that Ludwig did think he was awesome and did think of him as a hero. Gil came home, bloody, beaten and battered all the time. When Ludwig would ask why, Gil would say 'I'm getting rid of the bad guys before they hurt us. I'm keeping you safe'.  
Gil never knew, but Ludwig heard a lot in their castle. He heard the soldiers talk and say great things about his brother. He heard the servants talk, heard them say how much they liked Gil. Ludwig was smart enough to know not all servants loved their masters like these loved Gil.  
Gil was two kinds of hero. The celebrated war kind, and then the subtle, never recognized one. He helped people in silence, he was just fair and kind. Knightly.  
Gil never knew he was Ludwig's hero, and his role model.  
Gil sighed, closing that journal, and opening up another one. Under Bismarck, he won three huge wars. It was quite possibly his greatest military achievement. That was his war heroism at its finest.  
He didn't read this one, his fingers just scanned the pages. Eventually, he closed it as well, and opened up the final one, the one depicting World War II.  
I swear this kid is insane. No, his fucking boss is insane. Everything here is fucking insane. I feel like a retarded penguin in this stupid stuffy uniform. I fucking hate dealing with Hitler, who the fuck is moody like that 24/7?! Now Ludwig is just insane too. Like yeah, why the hell not? Why the hell WOULDN'T we declare war on France? Why the hell would we play nice with Russia? And fuck, why don't we just go piss off England while we're at it? Yes, fucking brilliant Ludwig, let's do it! Yeah of course little brother, of course I will take your side. Yeah, just go ahead, declare war, I'll go declare war on my best fucking friends, no problem man! This war started with good reasons, sure I give him that. But this has spiraled way out of control. This war will kill me, mark my words. But fuck it. I won't abandon him. I promised this kid I would defend him. I told him I would take care of him. And I will do it… I will be his hero. He's taller than me. He is his own country now. He doesn't need me. Hell…I'm probably not his hero anymore. It used to be so easy. Make him dinner and you're the best person ever. Read him a story, your amazing. Go, shoot the wolf in the back yard, and you are just Heracles. It used to be easy…It used to be simple. He used…he used to love me. I can't be sure anymore.  
Gil had been so involved emotionally with his reading, he had missed Ludwig coming downstairs. He had not realized he was crying either. Wait, he did not cry. His eyes were sweating.  
He had not noticed this, until Ludwig hugged him silently, and shut the journal. Gil was silent. He felt like their positions had been reversed. Hundreds of years ago, he would be the bigger one. He would be the one hugging and comforting. He really had become useless. What a hero he was.  
"Gilbert.." Ludwig said quietly  
Gil said nothing. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Gil…you have done a lot for me. So much more than…any of the other countries did for their colonies and little brothers. You were the best big brother. The best. And Gil you were my hero growing up. You…you were a good man. Then no matter what I did you loved me…even if you teased me a little, you always cared. Always stood loyal at my side. Even when I was wrong…and that means the world to me still. Gil…no one could ever be better than you. Even to this day…you are my hero…and my big brother. I wouldn't want it any other way either. I mean it…" he blushed. He wasn't good with the touchy feely stuff.  
But Gil understood just fine. He smiled, turned, and hugged his bigger-little brother. He said nothing. He didn't have to.  
He was still Ludwig's hero, and that was all he needed to know to be happy.

**Damn don't know if the paragraphs stayed or if it blocked up..**

**ANYWAY LOOK I UPDATED! PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

**thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**I: Insect**

It was a nice sunny day and Ludwig had opened up his house's windows to let the breeze in. He was sitting on the couch reading, his three dogs around him on the floor. Gilbert was doing God knows what, but right now, Ludwig did not care. He was enjoying the mild weather and a good book.

He was enjoying the quiet as well, but of course this could not last long when he shared his house with Gil. The last time they had nice weather, Gil had decided to throw a massive 'outdoor' party. Ludwig had nearly killed him; all sorts of people went ramping through his house. With their _shoes_ on!

Though luckily, Gil did not throw another party. Instead the albino came running towards the back screen door. Before Ludwig could even look up to say anything, Gil plowed right through the screen and fell to the ground with a yelp.

The dogs jumped to their feet and barked, before running outside through the now screen-less door.

Ludwig sighed deeply and took a few deep breaths before putting his book down and standing. "Did you not see the screen as you got close?" he growled

Gil sat up and threw the screen off him "Yeah, I saw it when I ran my face into it." he muttered and rubbed his skin, that had angry red marks from colliding with the rough material.

"Who the hell has invisible doors?" he demanded after a moment.

Ludwig started down at him and replied in an even voice "Gil, it is not invisible. It is a screen. Thousands of people have screen doors."

"I did not see it. When you cannot see something that is there, it is invisible." Gil stated, matter of factly as he stood and threw the wrecked screen in the trash.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temple, choosing to just not argue with his brother. The dogs were happily romping around in the grass of the backyard. Ludwig went and looked at the wrecked frame for his screen. He would have to get a new one and replace it tomorrow.

While he was examining this, Gil came back and stood behind him. Ludwig ignored him until Gil screamed "LUDWIG! BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!"

Ludwig slowly turned to him "What?" he asked in a 'what the fuck' voice

"ARM THE FORTRESS!" he yelled in a weirdly urgent voice.

Ludwig just stared at him. What the hell did Gilbert want armed? Or battened down?

"ARE YOU NOT HEARING ME? SEAL THE GATES!" he howled, jumping up and down.

Now Ludwig just thought this was a stupid joke and he went to walk away. As he started to move, a bug buzzed past his face to fly around the living room.

Gil fell to the floor howling out "WHY DIDN'T YOU CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR? WE HAVE BEEN INVADED BY WASPS!"

Ludwig's eye twitched "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY CLOSE THE DOOR!?" he yelled down at his brother

"I did!' Gil shouted "I said 'close the door' clear as day!"

Ludwig growled "Nothing you have said to me today has been clear."

Gil wailed "Well now we have a damn wasp flying around and it will kill us! it is going to eat us in our sleep! That is it! We are sleeping in watches tonight!"

Ludwig was very close to punching a wall right about now. He had been having such a nice afternoon...

"Gilbert." he said with a growl "Wasps do not eat people." he looked at the buzzing creature "And that is not a wasp either. It is a bee"

Gil glared at him "Are you stupid? That is very clearly a wasp. And they do eat people. I saw it on the internet."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and tried very hard to be nice with his next few words. "Gilbert, the internet lied to you. It is a damn bee."

Gil rolled his eyes "Yes, I have a stupid little brother. Am I speaking fucking Chinese? IT IS A WASP! And God, with all the time you spend on the internet looking at hardcore porn, I would think you would know everything on the internet is true."

Spoken like a true genius.

That was it, Ludwig had had enough. "Yeah Gil, keep rolling your eyes. You might find a brain back there."

"If I do I will be sure to loan it to you, you're in desperate need."

Before the two could really get into an argument, the bee/wasp landed on the wall. Gil seized his shoe. "I WILL SAVE US ALL! I AM GOING IN FOR THE KILL!"

"NO!" Ludwig bellowed, catching his brother's arm.

"WHY?!" Gil hollered

"YOU'RE GOING TO PUT BEE GUTS ON THE WALL AND SHOE MARKS! I HAVE WHITE FUCKING WALLS!" he yelled

"THEN RE-PAINT IT YOU NEAT FREAK!" he paused and glared "AND IT IS A G*DDAMN WASP!"

And just like that, the two resumed their very heated bee or wasp argument. The dogs came in from outside when it got dark to sit and watch their masters yell at each other.

The bee (or wasp) might have left this madhouse, or it might have gone to plot its evil take over plan somewhere else within the German brother's home.

The two brother's argument took many random turns and it soon wasn't really clear what they were truly arguing about. There was some yelling about each other's intellect, some arguing over sadism or masochism. Somewhere they strayed to arguing which was hotter, Spain or England. That was an entire mystery in itself…

They screamed themselves hoarse until Gil finally stopped to shut the door and Ludwig the windows, for it was now night and cold.

Gil grabbed them beers and sat on the couch. Ludwig sat beside him and frowned "What started the fight?"

Gil had to think before he snapped "The wasp."

Ludwig muttered into his beer "Bee."

They glared at each other for a long moment before they both said at the same time "Insect."

From then on, any bugs in the house, especially bees-or wasps, were called insects, to avoid three hour screaming matches.

**Honestly I don't even know the difference…aren't bee's fuzzy? But then...aren't there bees that aren't fuzzy? See! Very real argument here.**

**Well as always, please tell me your thoughts, favorite or follow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**J:Joke**

Gil was hanging out with his best friends, Antonio and Francis. The two were probably drunk out of their minds, Gil was just pleasantly buzzed. The trio sat out in Ludwig's family room, many bottles of beer and wine around them. Gil had his tie around his head, the universal sign for a party animal. Or a stupid drunk.

Francis was busy being a hopeless flirt as usual, trying to maybe seduce the rather oblivious Spaniard. Between this and sips of wine he also threw in some random sexual comments about Arthur as well.

Antonio gushed non-stop about his little boy toy Lovino, and Gil just rambled about his latest and greatest bar conquests.

Antonio looked at Gil "What about your brother?"

Gil threw another bottle on the ground. "He isn't home! Don't worry I will have this cleaned up before he is home, calm your tits Toni, Luddy will not scream at you."

Antonio shook his head. "Has he found someone yet?"

Francis leaned forward and looked interesting as well "Yes, has little Ludwig seduced a lovely lady? He is the brother of the best pick up artist and player after all."

Gil grinned at his title "Yeah well it's not just me, you two fools corrupted him in his youth! Francis, did you not tell him to look up the maid's skirts?"

Francis flicked his hair and huffed "That was very helpful advice to give to a growing boy. And it is not my fault you kept very lovely maids around."

Gil rolled his eyes and Antonio laughed.

"But anyway, no. Ludwig has not found anyone."

"Why is that?" Francis asked

"Have you not tried to get him laid?" Antonio added "I made sure Lovi always had someone!'

Gil snorted "Yeah, _you_."

Antonio shrugged "Still had someone did he not?"

"Are you suggesting I screw my brother?"

Francis poured another glass of wine "Have you not already done that?"

Gil scowled "WE WERE DRUNK!"

Antonio grinned "Yes, German incest, we get it Gil. No judging."

Gil growled said few curses and popped open another bottle of beer, still buzzed, but not drunk enough to be slurring words.

"I am not going to be his lover, thank you, Antonio." He growled "Ludwig is always working so it isn't my problem the man cannot help himself. He is a monster anyway, girls and even real sadistic guys do not want him."

Before either Antonio or Francis could reply, a new voice yelled "MONSTER?"

The three jumped and turned to see a very ticked off German in the doorway.

Francis swore "Gil you said he was not going to be home!"

Antonio warily looked at the mess on the floor. Both of Gil's friends knew the wrath of the neat freak German, they had since a certain red wine, white carpet accident. This explosion of beer bottles and wine bottles was probably frowned upon. As was the fact Francis had somehow 'lost' his shirt and Antonio still had his shoes on.

Gil waved "Home early Luddy? Come drink!" he was a little to stupid, or maybe a little too drunk to figure out that his little brother was pissed.

Ludwig threw his coat on the coat rack and just walked away. A boom and the shaking wall signaled his fist had greeted the dry wall. And the bang then signaled he had slammed his door as well.

Gil frowned, starting to realize Ludwig was not angry about the party, but something else. He stood up "I will be right back…"

Francis grinned like a pervert at the idea of being alone with Antonio, who was wearing leather pants.

Gil sighed as he walked away. Antonio really should not be wearing those pants with any girls or Francis within a ten mile radius. It was likely he would be jumped and sexually attacked.

Or maybe that was his goal, flaunt that ass of his and get laid. Maybe he was not that oblivious…

Gil shrugged as he tramped up the stairs, past the new hole in the wall. He went to Ludwig's door and knocked lightly. "Bruder?"

Ludwig growled something that sounded like 'go away'.

Gil sighed and opened the door anyway, barely dodging the lamp that was thrown at him. He walked over to Ludwig, who was sitting on his bed, holding his bruised hand.

"Gil go away." Ludwig snarled, turning away from him.

Gil sat on the bed by Ludwig and took his hand. His knuckles were split and had dry wall dust in them, and dark blue bruises were forming on the skin as well.

"We need to clean this…" Gil said softly.

Ludwig glared with sharp eyes. "You do not need to do anything for me. I will do what the hell I please." He growled again.

Gil just stared into his eyes, reading his little brother. Something was bothering him. Something that hurt him. And Ludwig was not readily going to say so it seemed.

"What is wrong Luddy?" Gil tried softly

Ludwig stared at the floor and sighed, putting his head in his hands "You called me a monster."

Gil wanted to punch himself. He had called Ludwig a monster thinking he had not heard, well in his defense Ludwig was not supposed to be home…

But ever since the war Ludwig hated to be called and Nazi or called a monster. Because both were true. And both stung his conscious. The words brought back bad memories.

The worst thing about being called either thing was, he had no defense of it. Both were very true statements and he had no way to defend himself with those verbal attacks. He thought about the heinous deeds. His work and concentration camps, his soldiers acts of hate, his governments intimidation tactics. They were all horrible, monstrous acts.

It hurt even worse that his brother had said it, Gil should have known better. Ludwig did not talk about Russia in front of Gil!

Then Gil said it was the reason he was alone. He was alone because he worked, and he worked because it was his job. If he wanted a love life he would go and get one!

"Ludwig I am so sorry…It was a joke…I had not meant you were a bad man, monster…Just the screaming, short temper, strength…most girls are terrified, and men well, it would just hurt eh? That's what I meant…"

"Shitty sense of humor Gil. What a great fucking joke, at the expense of your little brother too. How awesome." He spat angrily.

That hurt. Gil felt like a fool. He couldn't say anything to make it better either. He just hugged Ludwig and muttered "You are no more of a monster than me."

That had to have been the worse joke Gil ever told. He did not say it again either.

Ludwig said nothing for a while. He did not responds to Gil's hug for a while either but he did finally hug him back.

They stayed like that, in silence. No one said sorry, no one said you are forgiven. It was silent understanding between the two.

Mistakes, even the worse, were forgiven in their house.

**Well there is J. tough letter.. **

**I got nothing for K so feel free to suggest! **

**And also please follow favorite and review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**K: Kinky**

Ludwig was out of the house, working as usual. Gil was at home, bored as usual. So naturally, he went in the forbidden room; Ludwig's room.

Ludwig never let his brother into his room but Gil could never figure out why. So he was of course, very interested. He snuck upstairs past the three dogs and stood outside the closed door.

What awesome things did Ludwig not want Gil to get into? He had been getting a lot of packages recently too…maybe they were early birthday presents!

So he opened the door and slid in, shutting it behind him in case Ludwig did come home early. He had an annoying habit of doing that whenever Gil had something fun going on.

Ludwig's room was pretty Spartan; he did not keep many decorations around. His walls were bare, because God forbid he had tape or holes in his precious walls. He had a plain oak dresser and nightstand that had nothing on it besides a few picture frames.

The dresser had a long photo of all the countries at the last world meeting, why, he did not know but it was there. Also he had pictures of his dogs. One had the three of them together sleeping on the floor, and then the others were puppy pictures of the three individually, though he had one extra of Aster. Gil grinned a bit, he had taken that picture. Young boy Ludwig sat on the floor with his fluffy little Golden Retriever puppy in his lap. He moved to poke through the nightstand.

His nightstand had a lamp and alarm clock on it along with his glasses, but there was also a picture of him and Gil. He was glaring into the camera, but there was that secret happy look in his eyes. Gil had jumped on his back and was hanging onto his back. It was a random picture, taken on some sunny day, but it made Gil smile. This was the picture Ludwig kept closest to him. One he would see every morning, right when he woke up.

Gil was only sentimental for a moment. Then he went and opened the nightstand drawers and poked around in those.

Mostly it was normal things, which was pretty upsetting. Ludwig kept boring stuff in here, like pens and some pencils. A crossword book, like who the hell really did crosswords these days? Then he had a flashlight and some random batteries.

Gil moved the crossword book and laughed. Under it, his dearest little brother had a box of condoms and a tube of lube.

Ah, there was the kinky little brother he loved. Though he still did not doubt Ludwig actually did the crossword. He was nerdy like that.

Heartened by finding the somewhat interesting things, Gil kept poking around. He lay on the floor and took a look under the bed and grinned wildly. He jerked out a box, a huge long box; the type people use to store their wrapping paper rolls in. He dragged it out and grinned. He knew what this was.

It was Ludwig's 'little' black box.

He flipped the lid off and just stared. Naturally Ludwig had this massive box organized with little cardboard dividers. Gil looked down and started going through it. One little section had about six different cock rings, Gil shuddered seeing those.

Stupid little pieces of metal…

Anyway, he kept poking through, finding another compartment with handcuffs…A lot of different handcuffs; the nice fluffy ones that girls liked, some tough leather ones, and the usual metal ones that Ludwig probably liked the best.

I mean, if you're going to chain someone up, do it right! Or…moving on.

Gil found collars, metal ones, with chains, and a lot of leather ones with similar loops for a chain to be attached with.

He found Ludwig had both whips and crops, of different lengths and different leather loops for varying levels of pain. Ludwig also had many different types of gags and blindfolds, some being cloth, some leather, and others a pretty cruel rough material.

Then naturally, Ludwig had plenty of teasing toys in there, enough to make even Gilbert blush. The things his little brother could do with this stuff…he shook his head and kept looking, finding some random CD's, labeled with dates.

Gil just had to assume they were some hardcore pornos.

He flipped the lid back on the box. Something was missing.

There were no leather body suits or clothing. Ludwig just had to have that somewhere. Leather was in the vocabulary of all the Bielschdmit family. So he went to go poke through Ludwig's closet.

Inside, he found the usual normal clothes and uniforms that Ludwig would wear. But upon digging farther, he was able to locate what he wanted. Well…not wanted, what he was looking for.

He found leather pants, leather knee high boots. Leather chaps and underwear. God that must be pretty uncomfortable…

He found a leather vest as well and even better, leather gag mask.

There was enough leather in here to make three cows.

Oh and the stuff looked very much used, the vest had marks on the leather from the zipper moving against it, as did the other things.

Gil was faintly aware of his rather bright blush. He knew Ludwig was kinky but…not this kinky.

His little brother might as well go open his own sex shop; he had enough shit to do it! He could go be the most famous dominatrix in Berlin if he wanted.

What disturbed him was this was not a very farfetched idea either.

He had been a little too busy looking through the stuff to hear Ludwig coming home early as usual. So when Ludwig threw the door to his bedroom, Gil could do nothing besides yelp and wave to him, holding the leather vest.

Ludwig stared at him, not even blushing for being found out, which was also a little unnerving. How the hell did the easily flustered German bare a shameless face with this mess?

Gil thought about Ludwig's poor partners…they better be secret masochists or this would be a problem. Maybe that's why Ludwig was forever alone.

"So…home early huh/" Gil said slowly

"Going through my things are we?" Ludwig drawled in a strangely calm and rather cocky voice

"Yeah…got a little bored. Well Luddy…you sure keep some interesting stuff around…"

Ludwig smirked "You so very eagerly looked through it too. You don't want to maybe see how this all comes together?" said the blonde, advancing on Gil.

Gil stared and dropped the vest on the floor. "Oh hell no I'm not having kinky sex with you!"

Ludwig smirked darkly "Then you better run." he made a fake lunge for Gil, who in turn bolted like a manly man.

As Gil ran away, Ludwig just laughed.

He wanted to keep Gil out, and this should have scared him good enough. That would be the last time Gil decided to snoop around his room.

Grinning, he put his collections back in order and just smirked to himself in silence. Oh the fun he could have…

**Yes lets all be amazed by Ludwigs kinky desires..**

**random, but is there any desire for a germancest chapter? **

**thanks for reading please review** **favorite and follow! **


End file.
